Sickness
by vic.nekko
Summary: O vento da noite fria entrava pela janela fazendo com que Lucy, ja aconchegada em sua cama levantasse para fechar o vidro que esquecera de fechar depois que um certo dragon slayer tinha ido embora de sua casa. Ouviu um barulho e olhou para baixo...
1. Chapter 1

O vento da noite fria entrava pela janela fazendo com que Lucy, ja aconchegada em sua cama levantasse para fechar o vidro que esquecera de fechar depois que um certo dragon slayer tinha ido embora de sua casa.

Lentamente Lucy caminha de volta para a sua cama de onde não deveria ter deita. Rola. Rola novamente. Seu sono tinha ido embora e agora tinha certeza de que passaria a noite inteira acordada, o que não podia acontecer pois amanhã cedo um certo grupo invadiria sua casa chamando-a para a missão que pagara seu aluguel.

Lucy sente uma brisa fria novamente e estranha, tinha certeza de que tinha fechado a janela inteira a poucos momentos. Se levanta novamente para fecha-la.

La estava a janela aberta e o vento batendo em suas cortinas. Chegou perto e enfiou a cabeca para fora da janela, alguma coisa a tinha aberto. Olhou para baixo e não viu nada , olhou para cima e comecou a contemplar as estrelas, todas agrupadas como uma familia, como a Fairy Tail, como a sua mãe era com ela.

Ouviu um barulho e rapidamente olhou para baixo vendo uma sombra vindo em sua direcão e depois a negritude total.

O dia surgia em Magnolia e o time Natsu ja estava preparado para invadir o apartamento da maga estelar.

Luceeeeeeee, acorda, vamos para a missão rapido! - gritou o dragin slayer de cabelos rosados pulando em cima da cama onde a loira deveria estar, mas não estava.- Gray, olhe o banheiro, a Lucy não esta na cama.

Não me mande fazer coisas estupidas como entrar no banheiro enquanto a Lucy esta tomando banho - disse o mago do gelo ja entrando no banheiro e saindo em seguida. - Estranho, ela não esta aqui tambem.

Sera que ela ja foi para o porto? - perguntou Natsu revirando a casa de Lucy a procura de alguma pista de onde estivesse a loira.

Impossivel - respondeu Gray com um risinho debochado - Sinta o cheiro dela seu idiota do fogo para irmos logo para a missão.

Cala a boca olhos caidos. - rosnou Natsu - Não me diga o que fazer.

Natsu cheirou o ar e franziu o cenho, aquilo que ele sentiu não o agradou muito, com certeza era o cheiro da Lucy, mas era misturado com sangue.

Se aproximou da janela e viu o sangue na cortina da janela.

Olha o que eu achei baka, as chaves da Lucy. - disse Gray remexendo na escrivaninha e depois indo na direcão de Natsu que ainda encarava a cortina.

Lucy. - sussurrou Natsu

O que foi? - perguntou Gray preocupado ja que o rosado não havia reagido ao seu quando viu o sangue na cortina. Ainda estava vermelho, isso queria dizer que algima coisa tinha acontecido com a Lucy de madrugada ainda.

O cheiro dela esta desaparecendo, vamos rapido Gray, antes que suma! - disse Natsu pulando pela janela e correndo pelas ruas de Magnolia.

Gray demorou um pouco para reagir mas logo comecou a seguir Natsu que corria freneticamente fazendo com que ele tivesse que se esforcar um pouco para seguir o ritimo.

O sol estava no ceu quando chegaram na casa de Lucy pela manhã mas agora ja estava coberto de nuvens de chuva fazendo com que os dois corressem mais rapido, ambos sabiam que se chovesse eles perderiam completamente o rastro de Lucy.

Gotas comecam a cair e rapidamente um temporal desaba do do ceu tornando impossivel os dois magos continuarem pela busca mesmo que não quisessem parar e fazendo com que eles voltassem para a guilda.

Gray abriu as portas da guilda que estava praticamente vazia, a maioria estava em missão. Ele e Natsu foram para o balcão, em direcão ao mestre que conversava alegremente com a Mira.

Mestre.- disse Natsu serio e um pouco mais alto do que planejava, atraindo o olhar de todos que estavam na guilda.

Diga crianca. Voce, Gray e Lucy não deveriam estar em uma missão? - disse o mestre,

Esse e o problema mestre. - retrucou Gray agressivamente. Os dois magos estavam encharcados e preocupados com a sua companheira.

Natsu estava de cabeca baixa e inqueto querendo continuar a busca, mas Gray o tinha convencido de que era melhor ir para a guilda, mas percebeu que estava perdendo tempo. So ele podia achar Lucy. A culpa era dele por não ter dormido na casa da loira como sempre fazia.

A Lucy sumiu. - disse Gray mostrando um pedaco de tecido que tinha consigo.- Tinha sangue na cortina dela, olhe. Achamos que ela foi sequestrada ou alguma coisa assim.

O mestre passou a mão por cima do tecido sem toca-lo e em seguida arregalou os olhos e afastou a sua mão rapidamente.

Mira o encarou, so ela sabia que o mestre podia identificar magias, e pela reacão deste, ele conhecia a magia e a quem ela pertencia.

Ela, ela ... não se preocupem com ela! - gaguejou o mestre um pouco antes de se recuperar e então continuou com a voz firme mesmo com o olhar confuso dos dois magos sobre ele.- Ela me avisou que teria que viajar por alguns dias pelo pais, so não sabia que seria logo ela estara de volta, voces não precisam se preocupar!

Gray e Natsu se entreolharam, sabiam que o mestre estava mentindo mas não comentaram nada.

Ah, se era isso ela devia ter nos avisado tambem, aquela estranha! - disse Natsu colocando a mão atras da cabeca fingindo que tinha se convencido. - Vamos Gray, tenho que compra comida, por que não vem junto?

Gray estranhou o comportamento do dragon slayer mas logo percebeu que o mesmo estava fingindo e essa era apenas uma desculpa para o dois darem o fora dali.

Sim, vamos. - Disse Gray puxando Natsu para longe dali.- Rapido, estou morrendo de fome.

E então os dois magos sairam dali decididos de que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

Hey, mestre. - chamou MIra- O que realmente aconteceu com a Lucy?

Ela, quer dizer ele a pegou, mas por que motivo ele a sequestrou?- disse ele pensativo

Ele quem mestre?- perguntou Mira cada vez mais preocupada.

Aquela mago, ele não podia ter pego uma maga da Fairy Tail. A ultima vitima foi da Blue Pegasus e o Bob nunca mais a viu.- Mestre Makarov continuou falando ignorando a pergunta de Mira.

Mestre, quem? - Mirajane perguntou novamente, so que mais aflita.

E não podemos fazer nada contra ele. - Makarov bateu com a mão fechada no balcão o detruindo fazendo com que a usuaria do takeover recuasse.- Por que a Lucy?


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu não acretitava no que Makarov tinha faziam dois meses que ele e Gray procuravam Lucy todos os fingiam que a maga estelar nunca tinha existido, mas ele não poseria esquecer aquela que trouxe a felicidade para os seus dias, ele não pararia de procura-la enquanto estivesse vivo.

Lucy respirava profundamente no chão daquela cela. Havia quanto tempo que ela estava la? Seguia a mesma rotina todos os dias. Ja estava na hora dele aparecer.

Escutou passos pelo corredor escuro, e o homem de sempre apareceu abrindo a cela e a levantando bruscamente.

-Levante loirinha, hoje o seu dia sera diferente ja que voce não fala nada.

Lucy levantou os seus musculos doiam devido a todas as agressoes que ja havia sofrido.

Os dois foram em silencio pelo o corredor escuro, ela ja poderia fazer o caminho sozinha, o conhecia bem. Subiram as escadas e andaram por um bom tempo, e então viraram a direita e entraram em uma sala que era desconhecida ainda, afinal, cada dia ela ganhava um tipo de tortura diferente, o que significava uma sala diferente todos os dias.

O homem a empurrou para dentro da sala fazendo com que ela caisse no chão e a chutou logo.

Vadiazinha - o homem a xingou e depois saiu da sala deixando-a sozinha.

Lucy olhou em volta assustada. O quarto tinha uma cama bem arrumada e uma outra porta sem ser pela a que ela entrou,apenas isso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a porta abriu repentinamente, revelandoum garoto mais ou menos da sua idade, olhos de fogo e cabelos loiros como palha. A regata branca que usava realcava seus musculos, o que Lucy não deixou de notar e calcas pretas de moleton e a luva sem dedos na mão direita. Mas o que não pode deixar de perceber era que ja conhecia aquele garoto, e conhecia muito bem.

Iki.- ela sussurrou o nome chamando atencao do loiro.

Lucy.- Ele disse como se fosse uma surpresa ao ve-la.

Ele abaixou e passou a mão no rosto dela, a garota que el achou que nunca mais iria ver desde aquele dia.

O que voce esta fazendo aqui? Me ajude sair, por favor.- choramingou a loira se se gurando as mãos dele.- Voce não sabe o que les tem feito , por favor me ajude.

Lagrimas comecaram a sair de seu rosto e afundou a cabeca no peito de Iki, que a abracou tentando conforta-la.

Lucy.-Ele comecou a dizer afastando-a - Eu, me desculpe, não sabia que era voce, mas não posso te ajudar.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa e o largou, e em solucos continuou a implorar.

Iki por favor, me ajuda, eu nào aguento mais as favor.- ultimas palavras em apenas um sussurro.

Iki se levantou e desviou o olhar de Lucy e prestando atencão em um ponto qualquer no chão com tristeza. A pegou no colo e colocou-a em cima da cama limpa.

Lucy, me desculpe por isso.- ele disse e então se deitou por cima dela e forcou um beijo.

A loira se debateu numa tentativa inutil de escapar, o garoto era bem mais forte que ela, tirando o fato de que estava fraca por conta dos inumeros dias de tortura.

Ele forcou a lingua contra seus labios e cansada de ja resistir ele conseguiu entra em sua boca explorando cada pedacinho de desespero escorriam pelo seu rosto a unica saida para tornar aquilo menos ruim era pensar na pessoa em que ela realmente amava.

Iki passava a mão pelo corpo da loira enquanto a beijava, aquele corpo machucado mas mesmo assim lindo como se não queria fazer isso com ela, mas ordens eram ordens, e se ele não as cumprisse seria morto, afinal era ela a peca chave do plano deles.

Colocou a mão por dentro da blusa da loira sentindo cada pedaco de seu corpo. As lagrimas dela escorriam para a boca deixando o beijo salgado e mais molhado do que ja estava. Devido a resistencia anterior dela a saliva dos dois se encontrava pelo rosto deles. Aquilo seria uma eternidade não so para ela, mas como para ele tambem.

Natsu sentiu uma dor no peito, alguma coisa o fez sair correndo da guilda em direcao ao apartamento de Lucy.

Ele pagou por estes dois meses o aluguel dela, ainda tinha a esperanca de encontra-la ou dela dor no peito o fez pensar que Lucy podia estar sofrendo agora, ou ate mesmo podia estar morta.

Entrou pela porta, havia feito uma promessa de que entraria pela porta sempre desde o dia em que a loira sumiu. Nada. Sempre que entrava naquele apartamento sentia o cheiro dela e depois sentia um vazio por dentro.

Lucy.- sussurrou e entao sentou-se na cama dela. Sentia a sua falta mais do que qualquer poderia imaginar.

Ouviu um barulho e se virou rapidamente, encontrando Gray parado na porta do quarto o olhando fixamente e arfando.

Natsu.- o moreno falou. Depois do desaparecimento de Lucy os dois se tornaram mais proximos do que ja eram, as brigas diminuiram e sempre que podiam procuravam pela loira.

Gray, o que esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Natsu surpreso, achou que apenas ele ia no apartamento da loira por esses meses.

Senti um aperto no peito e vim correndo para ca, não sei, um pressentimento.- Respondeu um pouco confuso, agora chegando mais perto de Natsu e ficando de pe ao seu lado.

Tive o mesmo sentimento.- Falou Natsu olhando para um ponto no chão, com o pensamento distante.- Sinto falta dela.

Eu tambem.- Gray colocou a mão no ombro do rosado.- Alem disso, tenho uma coisa importante para falar com voce.

O rosado levantou o rosto e olho diretamente no solhos de Gray incentivando-o a falar.

Achei uma pista sobre ela.- O mago gelado disse e rapidamente o mago do fogo se levantou, uma fagulha de esperanca se acendia no coracão dos dois.


	3. Chapter 3

A loira acordava lentamente e se espreguicava na cama, estava deitada em cima de algo que percebeu ser um peito masculino. Natsu ou Gray? So podia ser o Natsu, era sempre ele que invadia a sua cama. Olhou para cima de vagar e viu o rosto masculino e a cabeleira loira. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo e se afatou rapidamente. Sentou-se e sentiu um enjoo fazendo com que inclinasse a cabeca para fora da cama e vomitasse. Havia lembrado da noite de cada toque do loiro,dos toques que a ficaram ficar louca de prazer e ao mesmo tempo com raiva de si mesma por estar querendo mais.

O loiro soltou uns grunhidos e se acomodou melhor na cama. Como Iki pode ter feito aquilo com ela, logo depois de tantos anos, seu melhor amigo... seu antigo amor, ou sera que ainda sentia algo por ele e por isso estava tão surpresa com o que ele tinha feito com ele?

Novamente o loro se remexeu na cama mas dessa vez comecou a acordar, e ao ver a loira sentada coberta apenas com um lencol, se sentou na cama tambem.

–Bom dia Lucy- Ele falou com cuidado, não sabendo o que esperar da loira a sua frente.

–Eu , eu - Um choro invadiu a garganta de Lucy impedindo com que ela continuasse a falar. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

– Me desculpe, Lu-chan- Iki se aproximou da loira, que agora estava chorando e abracava seu joelhos.- Foi uma ordem, eu não queria.

–Para.- Lucy falou rispida, o choro estava se dissipando. - Para de falar!

Iki se afastou um pouco, esperava todas as reacvoes dela, menos uma agressiva.

–Cada vez que voce fala desculpa, cada vez que voce fala que foi uma ordem, cada vez que voce fala que voce não queria faz eu me sentir pior ainda! - A loira ja gritava e tentava bater nele.- Eu gostava de voce quando nos eramos menores, como voce acha que eu me sinto com o que voce acabou de fazer? Iki Hien, eu achava que voce era uma pessoa boa, mas vejo que me enganei!

Iki olhou assustado para Lucy, a loira batia nele com as mãos abertas, e cada palavra machucava mais do que um tapa.

Lucy se lavantou da cama e comecou a se vestir deixando o loiro sem graca.

–Me leva de volta para aquela cela, la e bem melhor do que ver ficar em qualquer lugar vendo a sua cara.- ela cuspiu e foi para perto da porta fazendo sinal de que queria sair.

–Lu-chan, me perdoa por favor. Não queria que a sua primeira vez fosse assim, não queria te machucar, mas voce faz parte do plano e uma hora ou outra voce teria que perder a virgindade pois o ritual so dara certou com uma maga estelar que não seja virgem.- Iki parou de falar de repente e tapou a boca com uma das mãos.

–Que plano, que ritual?- Lucy virou e olhou para lembrava que ele tinha falado alguma coisa sobre isso noite anterior, mas estava tão fraca e assustada que nem prestou atencão.

–O que?- Iki perguntou - Do que esta falando?

– Pare de se fazer de desentendido!- Lucy gritou com ele. Outra coisa que tinha percebido era que estava mais forte e que suas feridas haviam desaparecido.- Me diga tambem o que aconteceu com as minhas feridas, o que voce fez comigo?

– Ora , voce sabe muito bem o que eu fiz , não se finja de inocente, voce gostou, lembra?- Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso fazendo Lucy corar.

–Não estou falando disso!- Lucy disse encostando na parede.

Iki levantou-se da cama e andou ate Lucy fazendo-a -a na parede com o corpo e acariciou o rosto da loira com uma das mãos.

–Eu não posso te falar Lu-chan - ele aproximou a distancia de seus rostos.- Foram ordens do mestre para eu te curar, mas agora que eu ja cumpri minha missão, voce não quer brincar de novo?

Lucy tentou chuta-lo e escapar, mas sua tentativa foi falha fazendo com que ele a beijasse a forca. A boca dele estava fominta e sua lingua passou por todos os cantinhos da boca dela, ate que surgiu uma ideia na cabeca da loira e ela o mordeu fazendo com que ele recuasse.

–Vadia!- ele prenssou mais o corpo dela na parede e passou a mão no labio mordido.-Esta sangrando, sua putinha.

Lucy arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que ele estava fazendo. Ouviram batidas na porta.

–O que aconteceu com voce Iki?- perguntou Lucy com os olhos tristes e surpresos.

–Eu mudei L u-c h a n- o loiro disse e deu uma a porta e a empurrou para o homem que a havia levado ate o quarto ontem a noite.

Lucy virou e a unica coisa que viu foi Iki sorrindo para ela e fechando a porta. Seu pesadelo apenas havia piorado.

–-

Natsu e Gray estavam em frente a uma lojinha na parte mais escura da cidade. Os dois se olharam preocupados, que raio de lugar era aquele? A loja era toda preta, ao lado de outar lojas pretas, a unica diferenca era que essa eatva abandonada. No letreiro faltavam letras e a vitrine estava cheia de po.

–Tem certeza que e aqui Gray?- perguntou Natsu para o mago encapusado aou seu lado. Os dois usavam capas para não serem reconhecidos, afinal, aquela era a parte onde dark guilds ficavam e não estavam la para arranjar confusão.

–Absoluta.-Gray respondeu.- Vamos logo, quanto mais enrrolarmos mais chance da Lucy estar morta.

Os dois entraram na loja. Moveis empoeirados e artigos estranhos nas prateleiras. Estavam procurando uma porta magica, que os levaria para outro lugar, para o Mercado segundo a pista que Gray havia achado.

Os dois se separaram para procurar. Depois de uma hora procurando em todos os lugares, eles se sentaram no chão para descansar.

–Temos que continuar a procurar, tem que ter uma porta por aqui.-disse Natsu bufando.

–Acho que a pista era falsa Natsu, ja procuramos em tudo.-Gray resmungou desanimado.

–Cale a boca Gay de gelo.-Natsu encostou nas costas de Gray e riu baixinho.

–Nao me chame assim Bunda Assada, e cala a boca voce.-Gray retrucou e olhou para cima.

–Quer brigar idiota?- Natsu respondeu sem se mover, fazia tempo que eles não se xingavam e brigavam.O rosado estranhou quando não ouviu resposta do moreno.- Oe, Gray?

–Natsu, acho que achei a porta.-Ele se levantou de repente fazendo com que o outro caisse de costas no chão.

–Baka, não levante assim do nada, eu estava apoiado em voce.-Natsu se levantou- Onde esta? Não estou vendo nehuma porta!

– Olhe para cima.- Gray apontou para um tipo de porta no teto.- A porta não tem que estar em uma , me ajuda a abrir.

Os dois puxaram a pequena portinha em quadrado e cairam no chão quando esta abriu.

–Vamos logo Gray!- disse Natsu entrando.

–Espere!- Gray pegou no pe de Natsu bem a tempo de serem sugados por aquela porta.

–-

Cavalos, carrocas e pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro naquela rua. Todos olhavam estranho para aquelas duas figuras estranhas deitadas no chão.

Um deles se levantou devagar e olhou ao redor, casas, pessoas, cavalos, mais pessoas, animais estranhos, mais pessoas suspeitas.

–Oe, Natsu, acorda.- disse Gray se levantando e ajeitando o capuz em sua cabeca de modo que ninguem pudesse ver seu rosto.

–Hnnf- grunhiu o outro se levantando.- O que foi?

–Acho aquela porta nos trouxe para outro lugar.- respondeu o moreno.

–E onde e que nos estamos?- perguntou Natsu olhondo ao redor e tambem arrumando o seu capuz para cobrir completamente sua madeixas rosadas.

–Acho que no Mercado.- Gray respondeu serio e comecou andar, seguido por Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Ja faziam algumas horas que Natsu e Gray circulavam pelo novo coisa como muitos de la não eram de Fiore, também a maioria eles ja haviam visto em papeis de procurados, e claro, capas dos pés a cabeça para todos os lados, afinal, a maioria ali era procurado e faziam parte de Dark Guilds.

–Oe, Natsu, vamos para um pouco.- disse GRay parando em frente de um bar.

– Não podemos! Não ate encontrar uma pista da Lucy! Voce so pensa em beber, está andando muito com a Cana, seu idiota.- Natsu resmungou.

– Bakaa - Gray disse num tom gozadore o rosado mais perto.- É exatamente em bares que se consegue mais informação, principalmente daqueles caras bebados e com um pouco de grana.

O Dragon Slayer ficou olhando enquanto Gray entrava no bar e o deixava ali sozinho. Não estava gostando daquilo, Gray lhe dando ordens e parecendo mais esperto que ele, o que não era verdade.

Olhou para cima tentando enxergar o nome do bar, muitas letras faltavam mas mesmo assim conseguiu ler devido a marca de sujeira que contornava onde as letras estavam, e ela estava, Bar Satoshi.

Dentro do bar Gray se enturmou com um bando de magos de uma Dark Guild e fez sinal para que Natsu fingisse que não o conhecia.

–Bwahahahhaha -ria um dos homens que estava na mesa com Gray.- Mestre Satoshi é o melhor, eu dou uma lição naquela putinha todos os dias,mas se eu pudesse ja tinha feito coisa melhor com ela ao invés de apenas viva ao mestre !

–Viva!- Todos os outros que estavam a mesa concordaram e bateram suas canecas de chop, inclusive Gray que fingia estar bebado.

–Mas então, quem é essa garota e porque voce bate nela? - Gray perguntou olhando para o homem e dando uma olhada em Natsu logo em seguida e percebeu que ele comecava a arranjar briga com o garçcom.

–Mestre Satoshi disse que ela é necessaria para completar o nosso plano de vencer as guildas de Fiore, inclusive a Fairy Tail! Bwahahahhahah- o homem disse erguendo a caneca novamente.

Gray apertou os punhos durante a menção de destruir a guilda dele, se não estivesse preocupado com a Lucy e apenas em busca de informações acabria com aqueles caras imediatamente. Olhou denovo para Natsu, precisava pegar a informção rapido.

–Então eu gostaria de conhecer esse seu mestre, acabar com aquelas fadinhas é o meu sonho desde pequeno.- Disse Gray com um sorriso sádico no rosto, a mesa ficou em silencio.

–Venha aqui nesta mesma mesa depois da meia-noite, vamos falar com o mestre sobre voce.- O homem bebado disse, mas agora com um tom mais serio.

– Bom senhores, é aqui que me retiro.- Gray disse se levantando da mesa rapidamente e indo em direção a Natsu que acendia chamas em suas mãos, e deixando o grupo meio confuso para tras.

–Se acalme, arranjei uma informação. E sem destruir logo.- sussurrou Gray para Natsu e o puxou para fora do bar enquanto o mesmo protestava.

–Me solte seu Gelado de Merda, eu vou acabar com a raça daquele garçom cuzão!

–Cala a boca, voce que é o cuzão, seu bosta flamejante!- Gritou Gray para Natsu, mas logo em seguida se arrependendo olhavam para eles, e logo o mago saiu arrastando o outro para um hotel que haviam achado durante a procura de informações.

Os dois pegaram um quarto e Gray jogou Natsu na cama (ui delicia, vem ni mim, desculpe, não pude evitar) e comecou a resmungar.

– Voce quase estragou tudo Natsu, mas pelo menos eu consegui uma informação que nos pode ser útil.

–Eu também consegui uma informação, seu idiota gelado. Voce não é o único capaz de ser inteligente aqui- Natsu retrucou se levantando da cama e ficando frente a frente de Gray.

–Muito bem, fale a sua informação enão.-disse Gray num tom de gozação.

–Diga voce primeiro.-Respondeu Natsu irritado.

–Muito bem.-Recuou Gray, aquela não era uma situação para eles brigarem.- Hoje a meia-noite nós temos um compromisso. Uma Dark Guild com um tal mestre Satoshi querem destruir a Fairy Tail e todas as guildas de Fiore, para isso precisam fazer um ritual. Talvez tenham pego a Lucy para fazer esse ritual, ou talvez tenham tentado atingir a Guilda raptando a Lucy.

–Tem razão, pode ter sido isso!-disse Natsu entusiasmado- Mas se for isso, a minha informação não bate.

–Se não bate, ou uma das informações esta errada, ou algo estranho esta acontecendo.

– Eu começei a conversar com aquele garçom loiro, o que eu ia começar a bater se voce não tivesse surgido.-Natsu respirou tentando se acalmar.- Ele disse que muitas lojas aqui trocam mercadoria por membros de guildas legais, mercadorias raras, e então eu perguntei se ele sabia o que eles faziam com esses disse que normalmente eles iam para um leilão e o comprador normalmente os faz de escravos, matam e torturam publicamente, estupram, e esses tipos de coisas. Perguntei se tinha visto uma garota loira esses dias, ele estranhou a pergunta e eu logo enrrolei falndo que eu queria compra-la.

Gray arregalou os olhos, estava surpreso com Natsu e a rapidez com que ele agiu.

–E porque voce estava quase batendo nele?- Gray perguntou se sentando.

–Por que ele disse que ele tinha comprado uma loira muito gostosa e entregado para o chefe dele, e como recompensa ele teve uma noite maravilhosa com ela, se referiu a ela como uma putinha gostosa que gemia toda vez que ele a tocava.-Natsu disse apertando os punhos com tanta força que os mesmos ja sangravam.-E dai voce chegou bem na hora.

–Pode ser o mesmo chefe, precisamos ir hoje a noite.- Disse Gray com raiva, desviando o olhar de Natsu. Se era loira tinha a possibilidade de ser a Lucy, e eles não podiam deixar que algo assim acontecessecom a maga estelar.

–-

**E ai, o que acharam? hein hein?**  
**teve um comentario meu no meio da historia, desculpe por isso, é porque tava parecendo Yaoi aquela cena hhahhahaha**  
**mas enfim, sem partes da Lucy hoje...**  
**comentem o que acharam e deem a opinião de voces também ~~!**  
**obrigada por ler *-***


	5. Chapter 5

A guilda, aquela guilda antes tão animada agora estava em um silencio profundo, poucos iam trabalhar e os que ficavam, bebiam. Tres magos estavam faltando, tres magos que eram importantes, logioc, todos eram importantes, mas sem aqueles tres ali a guilda parecia vazia.

Mirajane enxugava os copos quando a porta da guilda se abriu, mostrando a figura da dona dos cabelos de fogo, Erza Scarlet.

Erza caminhou reto, todos a olhavam com , medo. O humor da ruiva não tinha sido muito bom desde o desaparecimeto de LUcy, piorou então com o desaparecimento de Natsu e Gray.

A ruiva bateu uma , duas, tres vezes na porta do escritorio do mestre, ate que então ouviu um voz baixa vindo de dentro. - Entre.- Ela entrou e deu de cara com Makarov sentado em sua cadeira, meio abatido, meio triste.

–Mestre, voce está bem?- A ruiva perguntou preocupada, seu objetivo não era a saude do mestre, mas sim conversar sobre os companheiros desaparecidos.

–Sim.- respondeu ele em meio de seus devaneios, olhando para um ponto qualquer, mas logo levando seu olhar a maga parada a sua frente.- Deseja alguma coisa Erza?

–Mestre, é sobre a Lucy...- ela hesitou - e o Natsu e o um tempo, acho que o senhor percebeu que a guilda anda meio para baixo.

–Deixe isso para lá, não tem mais solução.- resmungou Makarov com os olhos sem brilho.

–Mestre, eles são nossos nakamas!- Erza gritou batendo na mesa, aquela atitudefez com que o homem a sua frente se endireitasse na cadeira.

–Não tem solução!-Gritava Makarov.- Voce acha que todo esse tempo eu fiquei aqui dentro dessa sala? Eles são minhas crianças!

Erza recuou um pouco, talvez tivesse tocadp em um ponto fraco. De qualquer jeito, ela não gostaria de ver ele zangado.

–Uma garota da Blue Pegasus tambem sumiu, falei com Bob... estavamos fazendo buscas nas sombras, alguns meses depois a garota foi encontrada morta na beira de um rio.- Ele respirou fundo e olho nos olhos da Scarlet.- Quando Lucy sumiu, logo percebi que era a mesma pessoa que timha sumido com a menina do Bob. Tentei impedir Gray e Natsu de continuarem nessa busca desnecessaria, mas os dois não me escutaram e agora estão desaparecidos também.

–Mestre- sussurou Erza e foi aumentando a voz gradualmente.- Voce quer dizer que vai abandonar a Lucy assim sem ao menos tentar? E se ela tiver conseguido escapar de quem quer que seja e esteja por ai?- A ruiva começpu a chorar, lagrimas de tristeza e desepero com o pensamento que lhe ocorrera, com a frase que iria proferir.- Ou mesmo se ela estiver morta, o senhor vai deixar o corpo dela jogado por ai? Ate mesmo Natsu e Gray, voce não se preocupa?

A ruiva se dirigiu ate a porta, abrindo-a, e antes de sair disse secamente - Vou procurar pelos tres, e vou levar Juvia, Wendy e Gajeel comigo. - E então a ruiva fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Intimou os tres magos e disse para eles o que queria fazer, pretendia levar Levy também, só que a pequena estava em missão com Jet e Droy.

–Partimos amanhã.- Foi a utima coisa que a ruiva disse quando os tres concordaram em ajudar, e então ela saiu da guilda.

–-

A brisa fria vinha do corredor escura, aquela brisa ja tão conhecida pela canto da cela, lá estava aquela figura que antes fragil, abatida, que ficava parada como um corpo morto. Agora a loira tentava soltar suas algemas, seus pulsos curados por Iki agora já sangravam novamente pelos puxões fortes e o atrito com o ferro.

Tinha ganho energia não sabia da onde, mas sabia que a primeira coisa que faria quando saisse dali era procurar Iki, mesmo com raiva e magoa, ele havia sido seu amor de infancia e queria saber o que tinha acontecido com o garoto para que ele ficasse frio e calculista, cruel. Isso, cruel, era a palavra que Lucy definia Iki. Como ele teve coragem de fazer aquilo com ela?

Lucy parou de puxar as algemas e se sentou no chão, lagrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto ao relmbrar por tudo o que passou.

Havia um tempo ja desde que aquilo tinha acontecido, depois disso não a torturaram mais, davam comida uma vez por dia só. Melhor para ela, quando não estava tentando tirar as algemas, procurava algum jeito de escapar, materiais, rachaduras, qualquer coisa que a pudesse tirar dali.

–-

Natsu e Gray pararam em frente ao Bar Satoshi e se no bar, eram quase meia-noite, o lugar estava cheio de homens, e com uma estrutura diferente da do dia.

Haviam pequenos palcos e canos nestes, mulheres se esfregando neles, e homens colocando dinheiro em suas ropas revirou os olhos, aquilo era um bar stripper a noite, Natsu era muito inocente para aquilo. O moreno ficou com medo de como o rosado iria reagir quando se tocasse.

Os dois foram em direção a mesa, Gray logo avistou o homem com quem ele havia conversado e se juntou a ele aprensentando Natsu.

–Yo, trouxe meu amigo para conhecermos seu chefe também.- Disse Gray puxando Natsu para o seu lado e o apresentando para o homem que estava mais bebado do que a ultima vez.

–Yohoho, venham amigos, sentem-se e peguem uma bebida, depois de nos divertimos conversamos sobre isso.- disse o homem lhes arrastando para a mesa, onde um palco tinha sido instalado bem em frente e uma prostituta dancava em cima dele.

Os dois se sentaram sem questionar, mesmo eles estando bebado, podiam suspeitar de qualquer movimento suspeito.

A musica parou e a luz se tornou mais fraca, com apenas uma luz mais forte para o palco a frente deles. Gray e Natsu entram em guarda, mas relaxaram quando o homem bebado comecou a falar animado. - Meia-noite, agora é a melhor parte.Nós compramos uma loirinha gostosa no mercado, de uma guilda famosa, esqueci o nome agora, e ela vai fazer um belo show para nós.

Uma musica lenta comecou a tocar e uma garota loira de costas surgiu do chão, fazendo com que os dois magos se agitassem. Gritos de homens eram ouvidos, mas a atenção dos doi estava apenas naquele palco, naquela garota.

Movimentos sensuais e insuanuaivos, era isso o que ela estava fazendo, mas ainda sem mostrar seu rosto.

A loira rebolava e se remexia fazendo todos irem a loucura e a desejarem, ela virou e mostrou seu rosto, isso fez com que Natsu e Gray caissem em suas cadeiras e suspirassem aliviados, mas a tensão ainda estava em seus corpos.

–-

Iki olhava aquele show, foi uma boa ideia ele ter convencido seu mestre a deixa-lo trabalhar naquele bar como garçom, conseguia varias interessantes, e a melhor tinha acontecido hoje mesmo, magos da Fairy Tail, eram as únicas pessoa que não esperava ver por ali.

Foi engraçado quando atissou um cara com cabelo rosa referindo-se a Lucy daquele jeito. O cara ficou louco, quando o moreno apareceu ele tinha ficado meio bravo por ele ter tirado a diverção dele, mas ainda precisava informar seu mestre de que estavam procurando pela Lucy e que deveriam agir rapido.

As luzes se tornaram mais fracas e a putinha principal tinha aparecido, era isso o que ele pensava.

–Ainda bem que achei essa vadia gostosinha no mercado de magos, ela vai me render uma grana boa, e a confiança de Satoshi.-sussurou para si mesmo, a música estava muito alta para qualquer um poder ouvi-lo, e mesmo se não estivesse, todos estavam prestando atenção no palco.

O loiro continuou colocando bebida em um copo, suspirou, afinal aquele ainda era o seu serviço nessa espelunca que chamam de bar.


	6. Chapter 6

O show havia acabado, Natsu e Gray trocaram oralhes entre si de alivio, ainda bem que aquela garota não era a Lucy, por que se fosse, ela ja teria sofrido muito tendo que se prostituir, mas tambem uma onda de desespero invadiu o corpo dos dois. O homem bebado havia faldo que essa era a loira que o mestre deles queria, e não era a Lucy, a ultima alternativa deles agora era falar com o garçom com quem Natsu falara antes.

–Oe, Natsu, quem era mesmo o garçom que voce falou? – perguntou Gray tirando um homem bebado que caira sobre si.

– Era aquele la. – disse Natsu apontando para o garçom loiro que estava atras do balcão servindo bebida aos clientes sedentos por alcool.

–Temos que despistar o grandão aqui para podermos ir falar com ele.- disse Gray fazendo um pequeno sinal com a cabeca na direção do homem bebado, para que Natsu entendesse de quem ele estava falando.

–Eu posso ir la falar como o garçom enquanto voce fica aqui.- Natsu sugeriu mas logo ouviu um grunhido de reprovação vindo do mago a sua frente.- O que foi baka? Sugira alguma coisa melhor então.

Gray pegou uma garrafa que estava na mesa e calmamente a quebrou na cabeça de um homem que passava por tras dele, o homem rapidamente avançou no cara que estava ao seu lado, e assim uma briga de bar havia começado.

–Baka e voce, seu babaka- disse Gray enquanto sorria olhando para Natsu e se levantando.

– Que trocadilho idiota, nem eu usaria.- Resmungou o Dragon Slayer do fogo enquanto seguia o moreno.

– Verdade, acho que eu estou passando muito tempo com que achar a Lucy logo antes que eu pegue sua idiotisse por complete.- Gray se esquivava das garrafas, socos, comidas e qualquer outras coisas que estivessem voando de um lado para o outro.

Os dois magos seguiam em frente e não tiravam os olhos do suposto garçom. O garçom olhou para os dois magos que vinham em sua direção e percebeu que precisava sair daquele lugar, deixou as garrafas que manuseava no balcão e apressou-se em sair do bar pelas portas dos fundos.

–Rapido, ele estava fugindo, ande mais rapido seu bosta de gelo.- Berrou Natsu no meio daquela barulheira para que Gray pudesse ouvi-lo. Os dois começaram a correr mais rapido. Pularam o balcão de bebidas e entraram na area dos funcionarios. Viram uma cabeleira loira virando o corredor, os dois o encurralaram .

– Não ha mais saida.- Falou Gray para a figura loira que tinha o rosto escondido pelas sombras.-Por que estava fugindo.

O loiro riu, e aos poucos a risada foi aumentando e se tornou uma gargalhada. Os dois magos da Fairy Tail se olharam confusos, ate que o garçom começou a falar.

–Seus idiotas, voces nunca consiguirão me pegar, e nem pegar a sua amiguinha- ele riu- ela sera muito util para nos, mas não se preocupem, depois que usarmos a alma dela devolveremos o corpo para voces.

–Seu…- gritou Gray mas Natsu o interrompeu.

–O que voce fez com a Lucy,seu bastardo?- Berrou Natsu, acendendo as suas chamas.

–Ja que voce insiste em saber, eu comi aquela fadinha virgem, mas por enquanto foi so isso.- disse o loiro sinicamente.

Natsu avançou, seu alvo era a cabeça do loiro, mas este desviou com facilidade e segurou o oulso de Natsu, cuja a mão estava presa na parede.

–Não rele em mim sua bosta imunda.- O loiro apertou o pulso de Natsu com força e falou serio, com um instinto assasino.- Se voces tentarem estregar o plano de meu mestre eu esmagrei todos voces como insetos, suas fadinhas miseraveis.

Um poder magico exalava dele, um poder maligno e enorme. O loiro jogou Natsu ao lado de Gray, que por sua vez estava imovel, tentando pensar.

O loiro se virou par air embora, tinha aberto um buraco na parede, a atmosfera pesava, e tudo estava a favor do mesmo.

–Espere. – Gritou Gray, fazendo o loiro virar a cabeça devagar.- Qual e o seu nome?

–Iki.- o loiro respondeu e logo desapareceu na escuridão.

Natsu continuava jogado no chão, imovel, assim como Gray. O mago do gelo ajudou o Rosado a se levanter e os dois voltaram para o bar em silencio. SEntaram-se na mesa do homem bebado, a briga que Gray havia começado ja havia acabado e agora o homem bebado falava no palco que antes se encontravam as dançarinas.

–E agora vou apresentar a voces o grande homem que patrocina tudo isso, Mestre Satoshi- todos aplaudiram e um homem de cabelos curtos e negros que aparentava ter uns 25 anos subiu no palco.

–Obrigado por virem, espero que tenham gostado de nossas dançarinas e a nossa bebida, continuem aproveitando.- ele ajeitou os oculos e desceu do palco, cochichou algo para o homem bebado e sumiu da vista de todos.

Natsu e Gray observaram o homem voltar para onde eles estavam, pegou os dois pelo braço e os levantou.

–O mestre quer conhecer voces, falei que voces dois queriam conhece-lo, estão me devendo uma.- Ele falou enrrolado e puxou Natsu e Gray para dentro de uma sala escura onde Mestre Satoshi os esperava.

–-

Lucy dormia no chão quando o barulho de chaves a despertou. Levantou seu rosto mas se arrependeu rapidamente de te-lo feito, por causa da luz da lantern que vinha diretamente da porta da cela.

–Lucy-chan – Disse A pessoa que segurava a lanterna. – Tenho noticias para voce.

– Não tenho nada para falar com voce Iki.- A loira respondeu, estava comecando a ficar fraca novamente, mas não desistiria de fugir dali nunca mais.

–Ora, ora, voce ficou rebelled, Lu-chan?- disse Iki gozando da loira e chegando mais perto.

–Voce que fez eu ficar assim.- Retrucou Lucy, se sentando e puxando as algemas.- Pena que tem gente que faz sexo melhor que voce, e o seu e bem pequenininho tambem, nem deu para desfrutar.

Esse era o plano de Lucy, provoca-lo, assim de alguma forma tentassem leva-la para algum lugar e assim ela pudesse escaper de algum jeito.

Iki chegou mais perto bem devagar, agachou e agarrou os cabelos de Lucy puxando-os com for a e forcando a loira olha-la nos olhos.

–O que voce quer dizer com isso hein? Não era eu que estava gritando que queria mais.-Ele chegou com o rosto mais perto do dela.

–Foi fingimento seu idiota.-Ela cuspiu nele.-Nem consegue diferenciar quando uma mulher esta sentindo prazer de verdade não e mesmo?Iniciante.- A loira riu, o loiro puxou os cabelos dela fazendo o grito de dor ecoar nas paredes frias da cela.

–Não fique se achando muito.- Ele se levantou e virou de costas para ela.- Encontrei duas fadinhas em um bar, estavam procurando por de cabelo rosa e outro preto.

–Natsu….e Gray.- Lucy sussurou.- O que voce fez com eles?

–Isso não e obvio.-Ele virou um pouco o rosto e olhou para ela.- Eu os esmaguei.

–Impossivel- A loira gritou, mas Iki ja estava fora da cela. Ela se debateu, queria sair de la e acabar com aquele mostro que um dia tinha sido o seu amigo, aquela pessoa que acreditava cegamente.

–Ah, quase ia me esquecendo. Ja que voce não gostou da nossa sessão, voce ira ganhar outra, dessa vez te farei chegar as altura Lu-chan- Iki sorriu amigavelmente e depois desapareceu da vista de Lucy.

Ela se debateu por horas, seus pulsos sangravam, seu corpo doia, seus olhos desbavam em lagrimas, e sua mente estava no que Iki havia dito, Natsu e Gray estavam procurando por ela, mas tinham morrido, sido esmagados. Se sentia culpada por causa da morte de seus amigos, não, um deles era mais que amigo, ele era o homem que ela amava.

Notas finais do capítulo

Comentem, comentem e façam uma escritora de fanfics feliz Yuppi!  
Quem comentar vai ganhar um Muppy em algum dia da vida.


End file.
